Of The Leaves
by KiskaTheFireSorceress13
Summary: This story is random. It will get really quite funny as it goes on.Too much to explain..just read. R
1. Night Time Sushi and the Stars

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Naruto characters. But I do own Nami Takashi, and Adish Takashi!**_

**_Chapter One:_**

_**In the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, the soon to be Ninja's were taking their pass or fail tests with their sensei's. Our story first starts in the training field with Asuma-sensei, and his Genin, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Nami Takashi (Yes, I know Chouji is on their original team, but, oh well.) At the end of the day all three passed. Shikamaru was expected, but Ino and Nami were surprises. **_

_**Nami was a young girl, she started the academy late so she was 15 and finally passed. She was tall with her hair in bao buns, but some hair down in the back. She wore her headband around her neck. **_

_**The three genin all went their seperate ways once they were dismissed. Shikamaru went into the woods, Ino went to the stores, and Nami just walked around town. She sighed as she walked and saw a young sensei walking. It was Kakashi Hatake. She blushed atleast five shades of red. Unlike the other girls, she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha, she was in love with a sensei, Kakashi infact. She walked by him, and she realized he was reading his normal book, Flirting Paradise/Make out paradise. She stared at it awkwardly as she passed and looked away. She walked towards her house and looked around, her brother, Adish, was on a mission in the Hidden Mist Village. She shrugged as she walked inside and to her room and sat in the window, just staring at the sky, just starting to get filled with lovely glowing stars. **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha, woke up, having the nightmare again. He stood up, shaking his head. Getting dressed, he knew he probably wouldn't get back to sleep right away, he jumped onto the roof of another house and continued jumping from roof to roof. Clearing his head, thinking about the man he was going to kill.**_

_**Nami heard footsteps on her roof. Grabbing her shuriken she jumped onto the roof and sighed, she was about ready to throw the shuriken too."Oh, it's only you Sasuke.."**_

_**Sasuke just stared at her.**_

_**"Can't sleep either?" She asked.**_

_**"Yeah."He said shortly.**_

_**"Oh, would you like some sushi or something? Your the first person who has ever really, came here.." She asked and stated polietly.**_

_**Sasuke just shrugged and Nami smiled, jumping down into her house, and brought some sushi to the roof a bit later. Walking over she held out the sushi to Sasuke. He took a piece and she sat down with the sushi."No need to hold the roof down Sasuke, please, sit." She smiled again as he sat down. Taking a piece of sushi herself, she stared at the sky,"Beautiful isnt it?"**_

_**"Yes, it is." He said, after swallowing his sushi.**_

_**"You know what I believe , if you feel like listening to it?"**_

_**He just shrugged and nodded.**_

_**"I believe when people die thhey go to the sky, that's where stars come from. You see there?"She pointed to the sky. "That's the bull, the people's stars who are there were stubborn in life and in death. There are many others too."**_

Sasuke growled lowly."My brother wont be going to the sky, he is going to hell." His fists clenched. 

_**"Yes, I heard what he did, I think everyone knows. But murderers go to the red star.." She pointed to a red star that was flashing. "He is the god of hate and war." **_

_**He stared at her," He is going to the red star soon then.." **_

_**Down in the street, Sakura looked up to the sky just as she passed Nami's house, when something caught her eye. "Sasuke! At Nami's house!" She thought and glared and his somehwere as Nami got up, she walked to the edge of the roof and yelled down."Sakura, if you just wanted some sushi you should of just came up!"**_

_**Sakura froze and Sasuke blinked. Nami smirked and shrugged."Fine, i'll give the rest to Sasuke.." Turning to Sasuke she asked, "Do you want the rest?**_

_**Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He said, standing up. **_

_**Nami smiled, "Too bad we don't talk often. Even though I probably bored you with all the star things.."**_

_**He just shrugged.**_

"Well, good night, Sasuke.." She bowed and smiled picking up the sushi, making her way back to her house.

_**"That was...odd." Sasuke thought as he jumped from her roof to the next.**_

_**Nami sighed, she normally couldn't sleep at night, but she decided to change into her pajamas, laying down, evetually falling asleep.**_

_**((I know it sucks, But continue reading, it gets better as we go along R&R))**_


	2. Sweet 16

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own Nami and Adish Takashi.**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Nami woke up at dawn, got dressed and ate some breakfast really quickly. She was early to arrive at the training field. She ran and smiled as she entered the traning field. Asuma was already there, a cig lit and in his mouth. Nami didn't have many friends, but she didn't bother to make any. She normally hung out with Asuma when he wasn't busy and sometimes hung out with Kakashi if she didn't feel totally embarassed to be around him. Nami and Asuma talked for awhile as Ino arrived, and of course Shikamaru was late. Once they were all there, Nami asked the question."So, what tourtu- I mean training are we going through today?" **_

_**Asuma smirked,"Well today, you have to go through the forest to find scrolls. There are 10 scrolls, 6 are real, and 4 are fake, here's the fun part, the fake one's explode! Bring back the 6 real scrolls, 2 for each of you. Make the four explode and suffer the consequences." Smiling, he yelled, "GO!"**_

_**Shikamaru, Ino and Nami jumped off into the trees."Hmm.." Could be heard from Nami as she looked around, sniffing for the smell of Asuma's cig smoke. **_

_**On the other side of the forest, in a tree was Shikamaru, he already found a scroll, but was in the process of getting it.**_

_**Ino, like Nami, was still searching.**_

_**"Asuma-sensei didn't make this easy, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She thought as she jumped from tree to tree.**_

_**Shikamaru got the scroll, it was real. He found another and tried it, but it exploded in his face.**_

_**Nami finally found one but it exploded, she swore loudly and Asuma looked up and smirked. Ino found one and it didn't explode! It was getting towards lunch when all three of them came back with the right scrolls. They all passed the test. **_

_**"Good job today!" said Asuma. "Return tomorrow around 6. And get rest, you'll need it!" **_

_**They all nodded and walked off. Ino and Shikamaru were arguing about something and Nami sighed as she walked to the ramen shop. Sitting on the stool she munched on her ramen and someone sat down beside her and she looked up. It was her sensei.**_

_**"Good day sensei." She said, smiling at him. **_

_**"Good day Nami-chan." He smiled.**_

_**"So, what are we in for tomorrow?" Nami asked. Asuma just smirked, **_

_**"You'll find out tomorrow." **_

_**Nami groaned,"Are we going to die? Or just get our limbs blown off?" **_

_**Asuma just laughed. Nami sighed as she finished her ramen and paid. Bowing to Asuma she said, "See you tomorrow sensei." Asuma nodded he had ramen noodles hanging from his mouth, Nami chuckled and walked off.**_

_**Kakashi walked down the street, his hands shoved into his pockets. He spotted Nami walking. His one eye blinked, Nami was blushing at him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked her. **_

_**Nami nodded, "I'm fine sensei. How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." **_

_**Kakashi nodded, "Fine." Nami smiled,"Well, erm see you later then.." Kakashi blinked as he watched her run off and thought, "What an odd girl.." **_

_**Nami ran into the woods and sighed as she walked to her families grave markers where she knelt at for awhile. **_

_**"Miss them, huh?" said a voice behind her. Nami jumped, it was Naruto. She nodded, "Yes, yes i do.."**_

_**"I never had a family, so i wouldnt know what your going through." He said. "I'm sorry Naruto."  
"It's okay, "He said. Nami stood, "See you later Naruto.." She smiled, Naruto nodded. She walked back to her houe and took out a blank book and started writing. She his it under a rock and walked inside. **_

_**She forced herself to sleep that night and had an odd dream but didn't remember it as she awoke at five. She got dressed, putting up her hair and taking out her pride fuuman shuriken, she put it on her back and walked to the practice field. **_

_**She sat down on the grass near Asuma, trying to steal one of his cigs, it was her now purpose in life to find out what they were. Asuma slapped her hand lightly.**_

_**"You aren't that quiet about getting one of them you know.." Nami smiled as Ino and Shikamaru showed up. **_

_**"Well! Everyone is here! Let's get started! Today..." He paused as Kurenai and Kakashi showed up along side of him."Today is a recieving mission."**_

"You have to get a scroll from either me, Asuma-sensei, or Kakashi-sensei." Said Kurenai, "We will put our namis in a hat and you will draw a name and that the one you have to get thre scroll from." She passed the hat around. 

_**Shikamaru drew first, a smug smirked on his face. **_

_**Ino drew a name and her eyes got wide. **_

_**Nami drew the last paper and didnt read it yet."Who did you get, Ino?" **_

_**Ino looked at her, "Asuma-sensei..." **_

_**Shikamaru laughed, "I got Kurenai-sensei.." **_

_**Nami read her paper finally, hoping it had a name on it other then "Kakashi", but she sighed and read it anyway."I got Kakashi-sensei.." Her face went pale and the red could be seen clearly on her face."Oh god..please help.." She muttered. **_

_**Kakashi chuckled."Okay, you have several minutes to devise a plan. Good luck!" Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi jumped into the woods in different directions. **_

_**"Oh god!" Nami plopped down on the ground, so did Ino. Shikamaru knelt down, staring at the ground starting to think of a plan."Hmm.." Was all that was heard from there. A buzzer went off and they went to search for the sensei's they had to fight.**_

_**Kurenai was in a thicket of a wood, fo her own reasons. Kakashi skidded to a halt at the base of a cliff, and Asuma was near the river. Following the hard to find signs, Shikamaru was first to find the sensei. Ino was the second and after very obvious foot prints, Nami found Kakashi and the battles began.**_

_**Shikamaru smirked as he hid in a tree, he threw kunai at her, she caught them though and threw them back. He of course, jumped out of the way.**_

_**Asuma and Ino were battiling,"Water prision jutsu!" Asuma yelled as Ino threw shuriken at him. But Ino was trapped, she cursed.**_

_**Nami used a full on physical attack."Ahh!" She said charging, she drew her katana and wriped it at him, he easily dodged it. "Taren ken jutsu!(Match punch)." She yelled throwing punches at him. He was dodging them nicely. She jumped back, focusing her shakra to use another jutsu when she felt hands clamp on her waist, it was Kakashi.**_

_**Shikamaru was now bound by a tree. He had underestimated her, using his head, he focused. "Shadow Bind jutsu!" He said. He was now controlling her. He made her drop the jutsu first. He walked towards Kurenai, she walked towards him. She knew she was defeated, Shikamaru reached into his vest, pulling out his hand again and Kurenai took the scrool out of her vest and Shikaru took it. He dropped the jutsu and Kurenai bowed and disappeared and Shikamaru walked towards the entrance of the woods.**_

_**Ino focused all of her chakra."Mind Body Switch Jutsu!" Asuma dropped the water prision jutsu and Ino fell to her knees from exhaustion."You too weak to continue." Said Asuma, walking over and helping her up. They walked to the clearing and Asuma walked to Kurenai after setting Ino against a tree."Now to wait for Nami and Kakashi.." He said. "Well, if he uses that attack, she better be ready.." She Kurenai and Asuma agreed.**_

_**Nami went bright red and she started to feel weak. Kakashi was draining her chakra, he wouldnt take it all, just enough. He drained all the chakra he wanted and disappearing back over to the cliff."Damn you sensei.." muttered Nami as she concentrated her chakra."Clone jutsu!" she yelled and after four Nami's were standing there, swords drawn. Kakashi yelled, "Summon Jutsu!" A big dog showed up, Kakashi stared at it."I didn't summon you! Where's your father?"**_

_**"Sorry boss, he's on vacation."Said the dog. The Nami's standing all had sweatdrop,"A man aruging with a beast?" She thought. Kakashi sighed, sending him away. He summoned a few ninja dogs. Nami stood there clueless, until the dogs dashed after her. The one found the real Nami and the clones kept attacking it.**_

_**"Wanna go watch Nami and Kakashi fight?" Asked Asuma and everyone nodded and walked off.**_

_**The ninja dogs were gone by the time they came. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Yelled Kakashi and mist filled the entire area. **_

_**The real Nami was about ready to attack from the cliff."Damn"she swore as she jumped down, drawing her katana, waitng for the fog to clear. It cleared and Kakashi had his headband raised, focusing his chakra."CHIDORI!" he yelled loudly and the birds started to chrip loudly. **_

_**The Nami's covered their ears, reaching into her pocket she threw shuriken at him, hopefully breaking his concentration. In a slip second, Kakashi had her from behind so it looked as if he were hugging her. She tried stomping on his foot, but he kicked her leg away. **_

_**Kakashi looked behind him, a Nami was clinging on his back, "This seems familiar.." He thought with a smirk, Naruto did something similiar."Your slick sensei! But not slick enough.." They both disappeared and the real Nami was about to attack, when a loud, 'BOOM' was heard and the three sensei's darted off towards the Hokage's place. Nami, Ino, and Shikamaru dismissed themselves as they waitied for the fight to get over with so they could find out what happend. It was atleast an hour an hour and a half they fought off the enemy village.**_

_**It was later that night when Nami was in her silk kimono staring outside when Kakashi-sensei walked by, a paper in his hand. He stopped right outside her window and muttered, "No wonder it was optional." HE continued walking towards the gate when Nami got that evil glint."Well, I can't sleep. Adish isn't home.." She chuckled, jumping outsid and onto her roof following him. HE walke dout of the gate, she still followed. She walked about a mile jumping into the tree and thought she would wait to see if Adish would be coming.**_

_**Off in the forest, Kakashi had to fight a rain ninja. THe ninja smirked yelling an unknown jutsu. A big flash of light and Kakashi lay on the ground, he looked different. Nami fell out of the tree when she saw the big light and ran back to the village, figuring Kakashi-sensie won and he would be coming back. She sighed as she walked through the village.**_

_**Kakashi wondered through the forest back into teh village. Nami sensed someone and turned around a smile on her face."Oh..your ba- Oh, your not Kakashi-sensei.." She aid and he looked confused."So who are you? I have never seen you here before." **_

_**He blinked," I am Hatake Kakashi, who are you?"  
"I am Takashi Nami..and no, really, who are you?" She aked with a smirk.**_

_**"I already told you! I'm Hatake Kakashi!"  
"Sure you are.." She laughed slifhly and walked off. Kurenai saw the light too and walked around. Spotting KAkashi, he was Kakashi, but, he was 16.**_

_**((R&R))**_


	3. Ramen, Books and Awkward moments

_**Disclamier: I only own Nami and Adish**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

_**"Oh my.." Kurenai gasped. "Kurenai?" Asked Kakashi, she was the only one he recognised.**_

_**The next morning Nami yet again was first to the traning field. Ino and Shikamaru arrived later, but Asuma-sensei was late.**_

_**"Did you hear about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino to both Nami and Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and Nami looked confused and worried."What happend to Kakashi-sensei!" **_

_**"He got changed abck into his 16 year old form by a jutsu.." Nami sighed, "Is he okay?" Ino nodded and Nami smiled, thinking,"heh heh, 16 again.."**_

_**Asuma finally came into the field. "Your late" Nami said, stating the obivous. **_

_**He sighed,"Sorry, was called to a meeting today. So anyway lets get to work!" It was fours hours later when they got done with training and were dismissed. Nami stretched as she left with Shikamaru and Ino. They all went their seperate ways. Nami walked into the woods, Ino went to the bath house and Shikamaru went home. Nami plopped down onto the ground and closed her eyes.**_

_**Kakashi, as a 16 year old walked through the woods, spotting someone laying there. Walking over her nudged her with his foot."Are you still alive?" **_

_**Nami opened one eye and smiled a wide smile and sat up."Hello Kakashi!"**_

_**Kakashi rolled his eye."Oh, your that girl who didn't believe me last night, that I was Kakashi.."**_

_**Nami laughed nervously,"Yeah, sorry about that. I was a bit confused last night." **_

_**Kakashi nodded, "So was I, until Hokage explained what might have happend, they are trying to change me back."**_

_**Nami sighed and nodded."I see. So are you doing anything for dinner?**_

_**Kakashi thought for a moment and smirked."Yea, eating."**_

_**She smiled, "Wanna go out for ramen with me?"**_

_**He nodded,"Sure, why not."**_

Nami's smile got wider."Wanna go now? Traning takes a lot out of you, and it's nearly supper anyway.."

_**Kakashi nodded, he was hungry anway, and he wasn't hard to get along with."Alright." They walked to the ramen shop and sat outside on the stools. They each ordered ramen, they both ate, (Bu some magical way, Kakashi ate through his mask.)**_

_**"That was good.." said Nami, laying the money on the counter."You want anthing else?" She asked and he shook his head."So...erm.. you wanna go for a walk perhaps?"**_

_**"Sure." Said Kakashi smiling.**_

_**"Alright then."**_

_**Standing up from the stools they started walking.**_

_**"So how are you Kakashi?"**_

_**"Fine, I guess..confused.."**_

_**"Thats good, I guess. And I think everyone is.."**_

_**KAkshi sighed, "It feels odd being 16 again. This is around the time I lost my friends.."**_

_**Nami looked at him."I'm sorry." **_

_**He nodded,"It's okay. I lost them long ago.."**_

_**They continued to walk and looked at the bookshop.**_

_**"They have a second volume of 'Flirting Paradise!" Kakashi thought.**_

_**"Let's go in!" Said Nami, and Kakashi looked at her."Erm..sure." They walked in. "Oh! A new book!" She picked up a volume of 'Fliritng Paradise.' She read the first page and set it down in a hurry."Okay, not getting that..' She blinked and walked to a shiny looking book. Kakashi made sure she wasnt looking while he picked up the volume she put down, taking it to the counter.**_

_**"Ah! My best costumer!" Said the man at the counter, and Kakashi's eye went big. He quickly paid for it and shoved it into his vest. Just as Nami came over to pay her her book, she smiled.**_

_**"I have had my eye on this. I have worked here for awhile and never read it!" She laughed and Kakashi smiled, hoping she didn't notice that he picked up the volume of the book she dropped of "Fliritng Paradise". **_

_**"These books are awesome here, but I can't believe they put out the book that Jiraiya-sensei writes.."**_

_**Kakashi sweatdropped, "Yeah...shall we go?" **_

_**Nami nodded, she noticed the book was moved but didn't say anything. "you know, I got the reading habit from you. From seeing you reading while walking. So i taught myself to read." She smiled.**_

_**"Really? Thats cool." He smiled back. **_

_**"I don't know why people are secretive about what they read. I read mystery and you, you read "Flirting Paradise.." She smirked and Kakashi stared at her. "Don't worry. I don't make fun of what people read. If you like those kinds of books you shouldn't be ashamed of what you read.."**_

_**Kakashi smiled and nodded, "True."**_

_**"I'm bored, what do you wanna talk about?" Asked Nami.**_

_**Kakashi shrugged."I don't know."**_

_**A few kids were playing up ahead. "Look at me! I'm white fang!" Yelled one of the kids.**_

_**Kakashi froze, "I haven't heard that name in ages.." **_

_**Nami looked at Kakashi, "Who is White Fang?" I have heard the name before.."**_

Kakashi looked at her and sighed, "He..is..my father.."

_**Nami blinked, "Oh.."  
**_

_**"He died long ago.." Said Kakashi.**_

_**"Im so sorry"**_

"It's alright."He explained to her about everything. 

_**"Oh, I see. So he abandonded a mission to save his friends? I don't think he did anything wrong in abandoing something to save his friends.." said Nami, staring at him.**_

_**"Yes, then he was depressed and looked down upin, and commited suicide.." Said Kakashi.**_

_**Nami stared at him. "You have put up with so much. That's what I like about you. You keep your cool even when the weight of the world is on your shoulders." Kakashil ooked at her oddly. **_

_**"Kakashi, I could never say this when you were older, because it would be weird..but.." She trailed off and her face went red and Kakashi stared at her. "I have always been in...lo-like with you.." **_

_**Kakashi looked surprised, he wasn't expecting that. "But, Normally I'm 26. And your what? 16?" **_

_**Nami nodded, she didn't bother to correct him on the age."But I don't care. If I could have any man, I want him to be like you.." She smiled. Kakashi looked lost for words. Nami was still blushing as she looked at the sky. "Well..it's getting dark, I should get headed for home.." Kakashi nodded, "Let me know how the book is.." She bowed to Kakashi and he smiled. "Yes, let's keep that infomation between us." He said. Nami laughed, "Alright, my lips are sealed." And each of them set off home home. **_

_**Nami spent most of the night staring at the sky. She fell asleep two hours before she had to be at training practice.**_

_**((R&R))**_


	4. Phoenix Tears and that damned squirrel

_**Disclaimer: I only own Nami and Adish.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**Nami awoke and looked out the window. She was late! She swore violently as she got dressed quicky and shove a piece of bread in her mouth and stared to the traning field. "Even Shikamaru is here before me!" She thought as she finished her bread and ran over and bowed. "Sorry sensei!" She said panting. **_

_**"Where were you at last night? And why were you late?" Asked Asuma surprised.**_

_**"I was walking around with Kakashi and I slept in by accident." **_

_**Asuma shook his head. Ino and Shikamaru stared at each other.**_

_**"What! I treated him to ramen and we walked around." **_

_**"Don't get attached Nami." warned Asuma. **_

_**"I'm not going to get attached, I don't get attached easily." She growled. **_

_**"Sure Nami, keep telling yourself that." He startched his head as he stepped out his cig. **_

_**Nami growled, "So what are we doing today?" **_

_**Asuma shrugged, "Didn't have enough imagination to think of anything today. So, Hyuuga Hinata, Temari of the sand, and Hatake Kakashi are coming to train with you. Okay, here's the truth. I have a meeting to see how to change Kakashi back. Hinata wants the traning, Kakashi is bored out of his mind and Temari, and may I quote, 'Wants to kick your ass, Shikamaru'." **_

_**Shikamaru smirked and laughed.**_

_**"I wouldn't underestimate her Shikamaru, she takes A-ranked mission like I do."**_

_**Shikmaru just shrugged. **_

_**"Well here they come. Have fun." Asuma walked off as Hinata, Temari and Kakashi walked into the field. **_

_**Shikamaru was as far away from Temari as possible.**_

_**Kakashi and Hinata paired up and fought.**_

_**Nami and Ino were sparing. It was only a hand to hand spar, but it was fun to watch. Kakashi was traning Hinata and Temari was making her way towards Shikamaru, and she finally got him into a headlock. Nami and Ino used their most powerful jutsu's, and colappased to the ground.**_

_**"64 hand jutsu!" Rang Hinata's voice, as a boulder fell from the cliff. It was sent down by Kakashi for the spar. After a half hour they stopped. Kakashi wasn't out of breath, but Hinata was. Shikamaru was still in the headlock, he gave up trying to free. **_

_**"You see, that bag on Nami's leg?" said Shikamaru.**_

_**"Yes.."said Temari. **_

_**"She says it's something special but wont let anyone see what it is. How about we steal it?" **_

_**Temari thought for a minute and smirked.**_

_**"Okay, this should be fun..." She continued, "You wait in the forest, I'll take care of everything." **_

_**"Okay, but, one thing. She seems to be fond of Kakashi.." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. **_

_**She let go of him, "Clone jutsu!"**_

_**Four Temari appeared. One walked to Kakashi, one transformed into Ino, and the real Temari stood by. The one that was walking to Kakashi finally, she kissed him. **_

_**Kakashi looked surprised, and Nami saw this and stood up with fury. The clone who looked like Ino tackled her, and the real Temari grabbed the bag off of her leg. Running to the forest where Shikamaru was, Temari smirked as they opened it. It was a clear glass bottle with clear liquid in it.**_

_**"Water? How is water special!" Exclaimed Temari as Shikamaru shrugged,**_

_**"She is weird.." **_

_**Nami threw off the clone.**_

_**Ino was sleeping and she knew Shikamaru and Temari were behind it. **_

_**She found them in teh woods and started swearing. **_

_**"Can't you leave us two lovers alone to make out!" Yelled Temari as people looked at them and Nami took back the leather bag and the stuff that was in it. She stormed off. **_

_**"What a phsycho.." said Temari. **_

_**"All over water.." Shikamaru shrugged, "What it be pheonix tears or something. But they only exsist in fairy tales.." They both laughed. **_

_**Nami sat in a huff next to Ino. She was just looking around. **_

_**She didn't want to talk to Kakashi, she wanted to prove she wasn't attached to him. **_

_**But her gaze landed on him and he smiled at her. She blushed and waved.**_

_**Ino was asleep and Shikamaru was sitting against the tree, Temari leaning against him. **_

_**Hinata walked off to go train and Kakashi lay on a rock. **_

_**Nami eventually went to a tree and fell asleep which was unusal. And everyone else went to sleep.**_

_**Shikamaru was first to wake. **_

_**Temari and Ino fell asleep on him.**_

_**Kakashi was somehow laying face down on the ground. **_

_**Nami somehow was laying on her back, her feet on the tree, she was second to wake up. **_

_**Sitting up right she looked at Kakashi as he awoke also.**_

_**A squirrel was staring at him. "Go away.." He muttered as the squrriel stared at him.**_

_**He stared back. **_

_**The squrriel chattered and jumped into Kakashi's hair. **_

_**He yelled and cursed and shooed the creature out of his hair. **_

_**Everyone woke up and started laughing. **_

_**"Good wake up call!" yelled Nami. "It's morning..why didn't Asuma come get us?" she thought. **_

_**The squirrel chattered angirly at him as it jumped up onto the bark and scurried up the tree. **_

_**Asuma walked into the clearing."Morning everyone!" He said. "Sorry, was up all night trying to figure out how to get Kakashi back to normal.' He walked over to Kakashi."We have to get you back or your future will be changed drastically." **_

_**Nami sighed, reaching into her leather bag on her leg.**_

_**She got up and walking over to Asuma. **_

_**She handed him the bottle."Maybe this will help." She looked painfully at Kakashi, she hated for him to leave, but it had to be done. "Nami, I don't think water can help."Asuma said, staring at her.**_

_**"It's not water, its pheonix tears."**_

_**Temari and Shikamaru did an anime fall after hearing this. **_

_**"Still Nami, we have to find the ninja who did this." **_

_**Nami sighed, "Still, try to use it." **_

_**Without a word, Kakashi stood up, and walked away.**_

_**((R&R))**_


End file.
